


True King [AMV]

by Neriad13



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: AMV, Angst, Fanvid, Gen, all the drama, body reclamation montage, kill montage, within a framework of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13
Summary: It is done! Every single demon kill in about 45 seconds (except Jiromaru. I am so sorry buddy, but I'm not going back to fiddle with that anymore). The other casualty is a flower. May it rest in peace.Song is False King from Two Steps From Hell.





	True King [AMV]




End file.
